The cute kyuubi
by akkashii13
Summary: The Naruto characters in high school! both Sasuke and Naruto are seventeen year old highschoolers battling hormones, fan girls, over protective brothers, and love! LEMON! SasuNaru Sasuke x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto! it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto :)

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BE- "hnnnn" the covers slipped to the side to reveal a mess of long blonde hair and a slim arm .The blonde teen blinked a few times before sitting up and looking at the alarm clock...7:40..."SHIT!" The teen slid out of bed and threw on a fish net undershirt with long sleeves, a tight orange sleeveless shirt that had a collar that covered most his neck,and a pair of black combat boots. He quickly ran a brush through his long hair and then made a dash for the front door.

~10 minutes later~

"BAM!" The door was flung open and a slim blonde came running in five minutes after the final bell had rang. "LATE!" Tsunade yelled from her desk. "Ah you must be the new student, Naruto Uzumaki, correct? Naruto nodded and went to the desk she pointed to. Naruto just sat down and rested his head on the desk and began to daydream, completely oblivious he was being gawked at.

~in a house somewhere else~

Two brothers with bluish-black hair sat at a small table, eating breakfast. The Room was completely silent except for a few clinking dishes."...your late already Sasuke." "...hn" replied the younger brother who then stood up and left the house with a quiet "bye Itachi."

~back at school~

Sasuke made it to school ten minutes late only to see a new person sitting in the seat next to his. The first thing he said to the teen was "...your bag is in my ,dobe." The blonde snapped out of his day dreaming and looked up to see a teen with black hair and black eyes staring down at him as if waiting for a response."sorry, can you say that again?" he asked with a sheepish look. The black haired teen sighed and pointed towards the black bag sitting in his chair. Naruto quickly moved the bag with an embarrassed blush on his face. Sasuke sat down in his seat and smirked at the blushing teen.'..he's cute.'

please review! I would love to hear anything you have to say and I would love constructive criticism! this is the first fan fiction I have ever written :)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! :)

~later that same day~

Naruto was lost. He didn't know where the lunch room was, and he had been walking around for a while. All the other students where in the Cafeteria already and he couldn't find anyone to ask.

~In the cafeteria~

Sasuke was wondering where the cute blonde haired kid he saw this morning was, so he decided to go look for him. Five minutes later Sasuke found the blonde sitting against a tree outside with sad watery eyes that made his heart skip a beat. He walked up to the blonde "..why aren't you eating?"Naruto's head snapped up "ah umm I'm lost actually..." "...hn" Sasuke pulled Naruto up off the ground and led him over to the cafeteria.  
"t-thanks..um I'm Naruto by the way" "...Sasuke."the black haired teen replied stoically. They walked towards a table where a few teens sat. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke after saying hello to all three of Sasuke's friends. 'I hope he gets along fine with Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru' thought sasuke. The blonde thought it was funny that all four of the boys were either quiet or stoic, and Sasuke's new nickname became teme after the black haired teen called him a dobe for no reason.

~After school ~

Naruto had just gotten back from school when the phone rang. "hello?" "NARUTO! how was your first day? I'm so sorry you had to transfer in the middle if the year, are you ok? Did you get settled in to your apartment okay?" Naruto sighed at his older brothers antics "Hahaha hi brother everything is perfectly fine, school was fun...a-and I met a really interesting person today." Replied naruto with a small blush. "WHAT! Tell big brother who's messing with my baby bro! Is it a man?"naruto blushed even harder and said "y-yes."

~some where far away~

"WHAT!" a man with long red haired yelled. "does your big brother Kyu have to come and bea- I mean speak to someone who's trying to make my little brother sad!" A yelp from the phone made him worry even more. "N-no Sasu- I mean he is j-just a friend who helped me out this morning, so everything is perfectly fine." replied Naruto. The red haired man was still worried ,but believed Naruto was okay. The elder brother sighed when he saw the clock "Sorry little brother but its time for me to start working so I'll talk to you later, alright?" "Y-yes I'll talk to you later big brother." Said Naruto before hanging up. the red head sighed 'I'll kill anyone that hurts my cute little brother!' Thought the brother named Kyu.

~Back with Naruto~

The blonde sighed in relief. As much as he loved his big brother sometimes he was just way to overprotective!  
Naruto got up and walked towards his small kitchen. He opened his empty refrigerator and sighed. 'Guess I have to go to the store.' Ten minutes later he arrived at a convenience store. 'Food..Food...Food.' Naruto pouted at the selection of instant food."what are you doing?"Naruto jumped a foot in the air with a squeak. The blonde turned around to see Sasuke standing behind him with a smirk. "D-don't sneak up behind me teme you almost gave me a heart attack." Naruto said while clutching his shirt tightly. 'cute' thought Sasuke with a hidden blush. Sasuke looked over the blondes shoulder and saw him looking at instant ramen. "Come" was all Sasuke said before grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him out of the store and towards his house for dinner.

Please review! anything you have to say will help me! this is my first fan fiction and my goal is to post a new chapter every day or two :)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto doesn't belong to me! it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

~At Sasuke's house~

Naruto was a little scared when he figured out that Sasuke had led him to his house, but quickly got over it when he smelled food."Sasuke is this a friend?" A voice asked from the kitchen making Naruto jump."...yes Itachi." Sasuke replied."...will he be joining us tonight?" The black-haired teen nodded and the two teens walked towards the kitchen where a man with long bluish-black hair and maroon eyes could be seen. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's elder brother and you must be the Naruto that my little brother spoke of. "The blonde blushed at that, making Sasuke smirk. "Y-yes nice to meet you"

~25 minutes later~

After Naruto thanked them for the food and said bye to Itachi he was getting ready to walk out the front door when Sasuke walked up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before stepping back. "see you tomorrow Naruto" The black hair teen whispered into the dazed blondes ear. After that Naruto mumbled a quick goodbye and ran home. 'H-he k-kissed me... that was my first k-kiss.' That night Naruto got very little sleep.

~The next morning at school~

Sasuke saw naruto in home room that morning with his head down and bags under his eyes.'...It's probably my fault. 'the black-haired teen thought with a smirk as he walked up behind the blonde "Good morning _Naruto_."He said directly into blonde's ear making him blush tomato red. "g-good morning."Naruto said making Sasuke's smirk widen. "SASUKE! stop flirting and sit down!" yelled Tsunade from the front of the class room making Sasuke frown before sit down and Naruto's blush to deepen in embarrassment. 'd-do I like Sasuke...?' Thought a confused Naruto.

~later on that day~

The day was almost over and Naruto was now in science. Apparently there were two girls named Sakura and Ino who liked Sasuke and thought Naruto was trying to steal him away because of some rumors they heard. So one of the girls turned around to talk to him "I'm Sasuke's girlfriend so don't think your special to him, alright?" said a lying Sakura. 'O-oh so he has a girlfriend I should have known...' Naruto just gave a small nod and Sakura smiled when she then sad look on the blondes face 'he should give up now' thought Sakura before turning back to her conversation with Ino leaving Naruto to wonder why the other teen had kissed him if he had a girlfriend and why his chest hurt so much. The bell rang so Naruto walked out of the class room and began walking towards his apartment until he saw the black-haired teen, but he looked away with watery eyes and continue walking when he saw the pink haired girl walk up to the teen and cling to his arm. Completely missing Sasuke shrug of the girl with a frown.

~Naruto's apartment~

Naruto was still upset and decided to skip dinner that night. He fell asleep dreaming about the boy who seemed to always be on his mind. His last thought before slipping into sleep was 'I think I might love Sasuke...'

~at lunch~

All day naruto had been avoiding Sasuke. He hadn't spoken to the black-haired teen since yesterday morning in home room. Sasuke spotted him sitting at one of the empty tables at edged of the cafeteria and walked over to him. "..hello" Sasuke said with a small smile but was completely ignored. "Did I do something wrong, Naruto?"the blonde looked at him with a glare. "Of course you did something wrong! You have a girlfriend and you kissed me!" Sasuke looked confused "huh?"Naruto looked like he might cry "SAKURA! Why did you get my hopes up...that was my f-first kiss...I-I thought y-you...n-never mind."Sasuke looked angry now " I kissed you because I love you and I'm not dating the girl, she was lying to you."Naruto looked shocked "y-you really l-love me?"Sasuke looked away with a small blush "..yea" he muttered. "I'm sorry I yelled at you..." Naruto whispered regretting the way he treated Sasuke. "A-and I u-um love you too."Naruto said making both teens blush crimson.

~somewhere else~

A man with long red hair stood in an airport after he had decided that he had been away on business for far to long and thought it was time to go see his cute little baby brother. 'just you wait Naruto your big brother Kyu is going to protect you from all the bad men!'

please review! I would love to hear what you have to say. This is my first fan fiction and I hope to be able to improve in my writing and write a lot more in the future! I hope to finish a chapter every day or two :)


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! :)

~The next morning~

Naruto woke up a little confused and blushed when yesterday's events came back to him. 'I can't believe I said that..' the blonde shook the thoughts out of his head and started getting ready for school.

~home room~

Naruto had gotten to his home room five minutes ago and was now staring off into space, thinking about what he would say to Sasuke when he saw him.A few minutes later the black-haired teen came into the class and whispered a "good morning" in Naruto's ear making him whimper. 'M-maybe I should invite him over to my apartment since I've already been over to his house' thought Naruto, who then wrote a quick note asking 'if he wanted to come by today after school' on a piece of paper and passed it over to Sasuke whose eyes widened slightly in shock before he scribbled a quick 'yes' and passed it back. Naruto then turned back to listen to Tsunade's ramblings. This left Sasuke to imagine all the events that could happen if they were both alone in the same room together, making his pants tighten and an evil smirk to play across his face.

~After school at Naruto's~

Both teens walked into Naruto's dark apartment."what did you want to do?" Ask Sasuke who was hoping for something perverted when Naruto led him to his bedroom." U-um I didn't think that far..."whispered a blushing Naruto making Sasuke's heart speed up. "Then how about a little...fun?"Sasuke said seductively , before kissing a surprised Naruto and sneakily sliding his tongue into the blonde warm mouth , drawing out a sweet moan before being pushed away "S-sasuke we c-cant I-I love you but I-I'm scared." Naruto said hesitantly in-between gasps, but Sasuke just gave him a reassuring smile before pushing the blonde on to the bed "don't be scared Naruto... I love you So much" Sasuke whispered quietly in his ear hovering over the blonde , about to go for another kiss when the bedroom door was flung open.

"NARUTO SUPRI-AHHHH!"a man with long red hair screamed quite girlishly shocking the two teens. The man took in the sight of Naruto's swollen red lips, watery eyes, and the black-haired teen over top of his baby brother and immediately thought the worst. "You...you what do you think you're doing to my baby..?" Kyu asked in a scarily calm voice that sent shivers up Sasuke's spine before walking up and yanking the black-haired teen he didn't know off Naruto. "I think we need to have a long...chat in the other room...don't you think? "He asked a still confused Sasuke, who quickly looked at Naruto as if to ask him who this man was and got his answer when Naruto finally spoke up " Big brother K-kyu it's n-not what you think t-this is the boy I told y-you about over the phone, t-this is Sasuke."Sasuke turned as white as a sheet when Naruto said big brother. "Ooh...the man who is trying to taint my baby's innocents huh ?" Kyu suddenly grinned a maniacal grin and began to drag a struggling Sasuke out of the room by his shirt collar. Half way out the door Kyu stopped, turning to a frozen Naruto and smiled a sweet smile "I'll will be back after me and...Sasuke...have a nice chat." With that the door slammed shut.

please review! I would love to hear what you have to say and I would also love to hear how you guys think this story is coming along! this is my first fan fiction and I will be uploading the next chapter in the next day or so :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto! it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! :)

About twenty minutes after Kyu dragged Sasuke into the guest room, Naruto decided to stop worrying. The blonde looked at the clock '..6:30 jeez I guess it's about dinner time...' and with that he began making a simple stir fry meal that would feed three people.

Another ten minutes passed before Kyu came running in with a traumatized looking Sasuke following behind."Naru! It smells delicious! What's for dinner tonight" asked a happier looking Kyu. "stir fry" Naruto told the excited twenty-seven year old who quickly started to skip around the kitchen, setting the table. The blonde then turned around with a worried look directed at Sasuke who was now standing quite a bit away from him "S-sasuke are you u-um ok." He asked, not quite sure what had happened back in the guest room to make Sasuke so pale. the black-haired teen just nodded unable to look Naruto in the eye.

After the table was set and the food was served all three men sat down and began eating."Naruto, don't you think the dog should be eating on the floor instead of the table?" Kyu asked with an evil smirk while looking at a tense Sasuke. Naruto looked confused before he decided to just shrug of his brothers strange question because he didn't have a dog.

Sasuke was mad...no not mad pissed! How dare some man come in and call him a dog! "Ah... damn I just changed into this" muttered a now wet Naruto, Sasuke didn't hear what Naruto had said because he was to focused on staring at the blonds white shirt which was now transparent allowing him to see two pink nipples and a lean chest. Kyu immediately saw the way that Sasuke was eyeing up his baby brother and quickly kicked his shin under the table, making the black-haired teen moan out in agony, all thoughts of what he could do to the wet blonde flying out of his head."Sasuke are you okay?" A confused Naruto asked, still wearing the wet shirt. Sasuke blinked.

Okay maybe not.

After everyone helped clean up after dinner, Naruto decided they should have Ice cream and whipped cream since the blonde hadn't seen Kyu for six months and this was the first time Sasuke had come over to his house. They were now sitting at the table eating ice cream..well Naruto and Kyu were eating ice cream while Sasuke who didn't like sweets drank coffee. 'the dobe would look good covered in white cream...' Thought a perverted Sasuke, when a little bit of ice cream ran down his chin, but Kyu's perv alert must have went off because he suddenly turned a glared on him making a shiver run up the teen's spine and their past conversation to resurface.

~flash back~

Kyu stood in front of Sasuke with a maniacal grin still in place " it seems that my precious baby brother...cares for you so I won't hurt you physically" whispered the red-haired man who looked slightly sad there wouldn't be any violence." So I will just give you a warning...if you ever and I mean EVER hurt Naruto in any way..then lets just said there won't be any children in your future. "Said a satisfied Kyu who then began to tell Sasuke some more...elaborate threats.

~End of flash back~

Sasuke was really glad that he was serious about Naruto so he didn't think that any of Kyu's threats would be fulfilled, but that didn't mean they didn't scare him.

Soon it was nine o'clock and Sasuke was getting ready to leave. "Thank you for dinner" the black- hair teen whispered to Naruto before giving him a peck on the lips. "...and nice meeting you" Sasuke said to the elder brother who just looked down at him with a smirk before kicking the door closed in his face, but then opened it again to childishly stick his tongue out making Sasuke sigh before waving goodbye and walking off into the night towards his house.

Please review! I would love to hear what you think and how you think this story is coming along so far! The next chapter will hopefully be posted in the next day or two :)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto! it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto :)

Two days after Sasuke had dinner at Naruto's apartment he woke up with a terrible headache and felt way too tired to get out of bed. "Sasuke will you be getting up today?" Itachi said with an emotionless expression but, Sasuke could hear the slight worry in his voice. "No brother" the teen said with a miserable look on his paler than normal face. Itachi frowned ' damn I have to leave the house for work today 'the black-haired man sighed before walking out of his little brothers room, taking the teen's cell phone with him without being noticed.

*RING!*... *RING!*...*R- "hnn who the fuck is calling at eight o'clock on a Sunday morning?" A sleepy Naruto grumbled into the phone. "Itachi Uchiha" Naruto bolted out of bed "A-ah Itachi sorry u-um what's wrong?...wait how did you get my number?" Itachi gave a soundless chuckle "Sasuke's cell phone." Naruto blinked. "I never gave the teme my number" the black-haired man raised an eye brow at that. "Well anyways you are the only one of Sasuke's friends to pick up, so can you please come over here and watch a sick Sasuke while I go to work?" Naruto sighed before giving his comfy bed one last longing look before saying "yea."

About fifteen minutes later Itachi let Naruto into the house before walking out and locking the door. 'I hope little brother won't be too upset because I called Naruto over to take care of him...maybe he'll even thank me' Itachi thought will an evil smirk.

Naruto walked towards the room where he knew Sasuke was in because of the coughing. Naruto walked into the other teens bedroom not quite sure what to expect. "D...dobe why are you here?" a raspy voice asked from under a pile of blankets that Naruto assumed Sasuke was under. "Um Itachi called me this morning saying you where sick and asked if I could take care of you. "Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. "so I'll be taking care of you for the rest of the day." Naruto said with a bright smile.

Naruto made Sasuke a soup that had chicken broth and decided to checked his temperature because the sick teen was shivering. "Jeez teme your temperature is 104 degrees Fahrenheit." Grumbled Naruto who was now measuring out the correct amount of medicine from the bottle Itachi had left on the kitchen counter.  
'...it's nice having Naruto around' thought a sleepy Sasuke with a small smile .

After four hours of looking after Sasuke Naruto was exhausted. The sick teen had fallen asleep thirty minutes ago. 'it should be fine I will just close my eyes for a few minutes, I doubt Sasuke will wake up...'and just like that the blonde teen fell asleep in the desk chair that sat right next to Sasuke's bed.

Soon after Naruto fell asleep Sasuke opened his eyes and sighed. 'Stupid dobe' thought Sasuke before he gently pulled the other teen out of the uncomfortable desk chair and into the soft bed with him "hnn love you...Sasuke" a sleeping Naruto mumbled, shocking the black-haired teen who then smiled gently at the boy and kissed his forehead before drifting off into sleep himself.

Itachi got home a little later than he thought he would. He went to check on how Sasuke was doing and smirked when he saw Sasuke's arms thrown over Naruto and Naruto's head pressed up against Sasuke's chest, both asleep with content smiles on their faces. 'Ah so I guess little brother will be thanking me tomorrow.'

please review! I would love to hear what you think about this story and how you think its coming along so far! I will be posting the next chapter in a day or two :)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto! it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! :)

The next morning was Monday, so when Naruto woke up he ran home and got ready for school only to be seven minutes late. Sasuke who had gotten to school on time sat at his desk, staring at Naruto "...stupid dobe why didn't you just walk with me from my house?" The black-haired teen had pretty much gotten over his cold thanks to Naruto's care and a full nights rest."B-because I would have had to wear the same cloths as yesterday and I needed to take a s-shower" the blonde stuttered. Sasuke smirked before leaning over to Naruto's desk "you could have showered with me" he whispered huskily in the blonde's ear making him yelp.

"S-shut up teme, I wouldn't have been late if I hadn't fallen asleep after taking care of your ass... ah! and by the way why don't you look sick?" Naruto said, changing the subject with a flustered blush on his face. Sasuke smirked happy that his fever had broken and the sore throat had died down, the only evidence he was sick was the paler than normal skin and the occasional cough. A "hn" was all Naruto got in reply to his question, making him flush in anger and begin a whole new rant about 'Sasuke's small vocabulary' that was cut short by Tsunade who at first thought it was cute but now was pissed off because everyone had turned around to watch them and stopped listening to her.

~Later at lunch~

Naruto had just bought bread from the cafeteria line only to have it smacked out of his hand by an angry pink haired girl, "why won't you leave Sasuke alone!?" The angry girl yelled loud enough to make the people around them turn to watch. "What the hell, why are you yelling at me?" Naruto yelled back, still angry about her lie and now about the smashed bread lying on the floor." Today I heard you fought with Sasuke like a 'married couple'" Sakura mocked and sneered hatefully at Naruto, who was embarrassed by the snickers coming from the crowd, fought down tears. "W-wait this is a m-misunder-" a calm voice from behind interrupted him "What do you think you're doing?" Sakura gasped "Sasuke, you love me right?" "I don't even know you, but I love Naruto" The black-hair teen said glaring hatefully at the girl who upset his blonde before taking Naruto's hand in a possessive grip and leading him out of the cafeteria and towards an outside table where Sai, Shikamaru, and Neji where sitting.

~after school~

Naruto had just walked in the door when he was glomped by his older brother "NARU! I was so worried you didn't come home last night and I had to go to the office at six o'clock this morning! Where were you? Do I have to kill anyone for hurting you? Why didn't you leave big brother a note?!" Cried Kyu who looked like he hasn't gotten any sleep last night making Naruto feel guilty. "I'm fine Kyu, Sasuke had a cold and his brother couldn't take care of him so I went over to help." Replied Naruto with a sigh." Y-you were in a room ALONE with that...boy? Did he do anything to you?" Kyu asked in a deep voice that made Naruto jump."y-yea I fell asleep in his bed" murderous intent suddenly filled the room making Naruto yelp before reassuring his brother that nothing else happened.

A few hours later Naruto and his brother could be found lying stretched out on the couch watching TV."Ah! I forgot to mention earlier but I talked to an old friend yesterday and he told me that his younger brother who use to be your best friend was going to be moving near by and needed a place to stay while the details were worked out, so I said the boy could stay here-" Kyu looked at Naruto and saw he had already fallen asleep. '...I guess he didn't hear me... I'll tell him tomorrow." He thought before drifting off into his own sleep.

please review! I would love to hear what you have to say, and how you think the story is coming along so far! I will post the next chapter in the next day or two :)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto! :)

Naruto sighed in relief, it was finally Friday and he had just walked through his apartments front door, took off his shoes, and fell down on his coach with a small grunt. ' I wonder when Kyu is gunna be home' the blonde thought with a bored look on his face as he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. '...it's so boooring...Ah! I can always call Sasuke and see if he wants to watch a movie with me' and with that he dug his cellphone out of his back pocket and dialed the number Sasuke had given him earlier in the week.

Sasuke who had also just gotten home answered Naruto's call on the first ring and agreed immediately to Naruto's movie idea and after saying goodbye to Itachi who sat at the dinning room table typing away on his computer, left his house again and arrived at Naruto's front door a while later.'...idiot' Sasuke thought with a sigh when he heard Naruto trip over something near the door. The blonde let Sasuke in with an embarrassed blush and began talking about movies right away "do you want to watch an action movie or...?" Naruto trailed off looking at Sasuke "horror" the black-hair teen said, smirking when he saw Naruto pale slightly. "A-all right" the blonde agreed and began flipping through movies until they both decided on a movie about scary things happening in an Asylum. Naruto and Sasuke got comfortable on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and started the movie.

Thirty minutes into the movie Naruto had finally given up on acting like he wasn't scared and now buried his head in Sasuke's chest every time something scary happened, and at a particularly scary scene the blonde jumped into Sasuke's lap and covered his eyes. 'It isn't even that scary' the black-haired teen though while he ran his fingers through the blondes long soft hair trying to calm him down.

After an hour and thirty minutes the movie ended making Naruto sigh in relief. 'I had my eyes closed for most of the movie...how embarrassing' The blonde thought before realizing he was still in Sasuke lap making him blush and scrabble to get off. "Stay" Sasuke whispered softly into Naruto's ear as he pulled the him back into his lap and buried his face into the soft hair. Naruto blushed and stopped struggling before relaxing into Sasuke's grip.

About five minutes later the door was slammed open and a happy Kyu skipped in shouting "NARU I'm home guess wha-" But stopped when he saw his baby brother on the couch curled up on The black-haired teens lap while the other teen looked up at him with a smug smirk. "Don't touch naru with your dirty hands, Uchiha" Kyu yelled angrily making Sasuke's smirk widen but then disappear when Naruto got up out of his lap and walk over to Kyu to give him a hug. "Where were you this after noon, I was hoping to watch a movie with you and the teme" Naruto said with a cute pout. "I had to pick up the person I told you about last Monday night-" he paled 'shit I totally forgot he fell asleep that night while I was talking' "ha..haha w-well um my old friend said his younger brother was moving near by but needed a place to stay while the details were worked out s-so I said he should come here since you guys were best friends when you were nine..." He said trailing off before making up an excuse and dashing to his room.

Naruto blinked when he saw the red-headed boy with pale green eyes who was hidden behind his brother moments ago before giving a surprised gasp and pulling him into a tight hug" Gaarra! I haven't seen you in years! I missed you!" He exclaimed happily making a small smile come to Gaara's face. Sasuke frowned, upset he was being ignored and because his blonde was hugging someone else besides him. "Nice to see you too, I guess I will be staying here for the next week until I can move into my own apartment" he said calmly.

Please review! I would love to hear what you think about this story so far! The next chapter will be posted in a day or two :)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto! it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! :)

Sasuke was pissed! It had been two hours and Naruto had barely paid any attention to him. Naruto was busy trying to catch up with Gaara . It had been seven years since the two best friends had seen each other last. "Naruto...you let your hair grow out" Gaara stated while running his fingers through the blondes shoulder length hair, making Sasuke bristle in anger. "Haha..ha I just haven't gotten around to cutting it." He replied, blushing when he heard Sasuke growl at the idea of Naruto cutting his beautiful locks."A-any ways u-um how's your brother?" The blonde asked changing the subject "Shukaku?" Gaara blinked " fine" he replied. 'I don't even know half of what their talking about' Sasuke thought with a frown. The black-haired teen looked up to see Gaara glaring at him and Naruto staring at him as if waiting for an answer. " what?" he asked " umm are you going to eat dinner with us?" Naruto repeated. Sasuke blinked and then blinked again before turning to look at the red haired teen sitting across from him with a murderous aura "yea I just need to call Itachi and let him now" He said after making up his mind.

About twenty minutes later Gaara, Kyu, Naruto, and Sasuke sat around a small wooden table in the blonde's kitchen eating fish and miso soup. "How long have you known Naruto?" Gaara asked Sasuke after a few minutes of eerie silence "since he transferred" was all the black-haired teen said in reply before looking up and smirking at the barely hidden irritation in the red-haired teens eyes. "Ah! I meant to ask earlier but Uchiha do you have an older brother named Itachi?" Kyu asked unable to hide his curiosity. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock before he nodded his head 'how the hell did he know?' He questioned before looking over at Naruto to see if he knew only to see a confused look on his face. "Why?" he asked with rising suspicion "ah well you see there's this asshole named Itachi Uchiha who works in the same office I do so I was wonderin' if you too were related." He said with an evil smile when he saw Sasuke's eye twitch. " huh? your older brother is a lawyer too?" Asked Naruto in shock getting a nod from the black-haired teen before turning to Gaara "...your brother too?" Naruto asked, also getting a nod from the red-haired teen 'kind of c-creepy' he thought.

After dinner Naruto and Kyuu got a bowl of ice cream while Gaara got a slice of red velvet cake and Sasuke sipped on bitter tea. Naruto suddenly got up and dashed to the bathroom making all three people at the table turn around and stare at the door before shrugging and turning back to their desserts. "Are you his boyfriend?" Gaara asked looking at Sasuke questionably, making Kyuu choke and Sasuke smirk. "Of course" he replied smugly before scooting his chair back slightly when Gaara suddenly leaned over the table and in a creepily low voice said "if you hurt him in any emotional or physical way I'll kill you" making Sasuke shiver slightly before giving a 'hn' and brushing off the red-haired teens threat when Naruto came back. "S-sorry" he stuttered before going back to eating his almost melted ice cream. "Ah! Gaara I meant to ask earlier but do you mind sleeping on the spare futon in Kyuu's room?" Naruto asked before smiling brightly when the red-headed teen nodded.

It was getting late so after Sasuke finished his tea he stood up and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips. "see you on Monday" the black-haired teen said to the blushing teen. "B-bye" Naruto said softly before turning back to Gaara suddenly "wait! What are you going to do while I'm at school?" he yelped, suddenly worried, making Gaara blink "ah I thought you knew already but I will be going to the same school as you from now on." He said making Naruto gasp and hug him in joy while Sasuke gave him a death glare. "Well see you on Monday, Uchiha." Gaara said in a smug tone before Sasuke walked out the door.

Please review! I would love to hear what you think! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a few days but I'll be posting the next chapter soon :)


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! :)

Naruto whistled happily as he strolled into his home room class. He took his seat seconds before the bell rang and Tsunade walked in. "This is your new classmate Gaara, treat him well." She said casually before pointing The new red-headed student towards an open desk on the opposite side of Naruto. "Gaara! I'm so happy we're in the same class!" The blonde whispered excitedly making Gaara's lips twitch into a small smile and Sasuke to darken his glare.

~later at lunch~

Naruto had just walked out if the cafeteria after getting out of the lunch line with a sandwich, when he saw Sasuke sitting with his usual friends. He walked over and sat down next to Sasuke and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek making Sai snicker and Neji and Shikamaru to roll their eyes. He saw Gaara step out of the cafeteria and waved, catching the red-headed teens attention "Gaara come sit over here!" He called, patting the seat next to him excitedly. Gaara nodded and walked over to the group, sitting down after rubbing Naruto's head affectionately." Since Gaara is staying at my place do you want to come over for dinner again like last Friday?" Sasuke looked at the adorable blonde that was staring at him with big pleading eyes "I should probably eat dinner with my older brother tonight" he said making Naruto pout cutely "Ah! Itachi can eat with us!" He yelled making Sasuke smirk at the thought "let me ask" the black-haired teen said before getting up and walking a bit away from the table to use his phone.

~in an office somewhere else~

A man with long bluish black hair that was tied in a low pony tail sighed at the computer in front of him. His phone suddenly rang startling him slightly "what?" He snapped after looking at the caller idea, pissed that Sasuke was interrupting his work. "Itachi do you want to come over and have dinner at Naruto's?" The teen on the other side of the line asked "who will be there?" The older brother asked suspiciously "Naruto, his friend, and his brother Kyuu" Sasuke said making Itachi raise an eyebrow in interest before he gave a short "yes see you then " before hanging up and smirking up at the ceiling "Kyuu huh" he said out loud to himself, imagining the sexy young man with long red hair that worked an office over from his.

~after school~

When the bell rang Naruto gave sasuke a hug and kiss before jogging home happily walking through the door way before Gaara did because the red-haired teen walked slowly towards Naruto's apartment in no rush. Naruto immediately took out all the Ingredients for dinner that night and began cooking the nabe he had thought about all day after Sasuke said Itachi would be coming over for dinner so there would be another person to serve."Yo! Welcome home!" he yelled from the kitchen when he heard the door open and close and then Kyuu and Gaara's voices near the door. "Naru! I'm home! I missed you!" the older red-haired man yelled enthusiastically before practically running into the kitchen "eh your making nabe?" Kyuu asked, confused because Naruto usually only made it for large groups "yea Sasuke and his brother are coming over." Naruto said before looking over his shoulder to see Kyuu standing there frozen "umm are you alright? you look kind of pale." The teen asked, unsure of what was wrong. "y-you mean... Itachi?" The red-haired man asked in an almost quivering voice before paling even more when Naruto nodded. About fifteen minutes later Naruto was still making dinner and Kyuu and Gaara where just sitting on the couch lazily watching TV there was a knock on the door and Naruto ran up to get it, pushing Gaara back down on the couch gently when he passed. "Come on in" Naruto said with a smile before blushing and giving Sasuke a kiss. "You guys go sit on the couch with Kyuu and Gaara while I finish dinner" he said before rushing back to the kitchen.

The two brothers took a seat, Sasuke across from Gaara and Itachi across from Kyuu. Sasuke was glaring at the indifferent face Gaara was giving him and Itachi was smirking at Kyuu's pouting face. '...this should be fun' Kyuu thought miserably when he felt Itachi's eyes on him.

Please Review! I would love to hear what you have to say! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in so long I will make sure not to do it again. the next chapter will be up in a day or so :)


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Naruto! it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! :)

Naruto smiled as he set the last plate of food onto the table. He looked over the table, deciding it was done before turning back towards the kitchen door . "Alright dinners ready!" He called happily.

In the living room all the men looked at the door and sighed in relief, happy to get away from each other. Kyu dashed into the kitchen and was the first to sit down, taking a seat across from Naruto. "NARU! It looks delicious!" The red-haired man squealed making Naruto blush.

The other three sat down. Sasuke on Naruto's right, Gaara on Naruto's left, and Itachi right next to Kyu. They all served themselves and began eating. '...this is really awkward' the blonde teen thought with a grimace when the only noise in the room was the sound of chopsticks scrapping on the plates. "So umm I hear that you work as a lawyer Itachi?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Itachi nodded " I work in the same office as your brother." He said with a smirk making Kyu stiffen "eh, really? Kyu never told me..." Naruto trailed off looking at his brother who was shooting daggers at Itachi "yep, but I haven't seen him in a few weeks since I've been out of town" Kyu replied making Naruto sigh and give up on trying to start a conversation.

After everyone finished dinner Naruto sent everyone but Sasuke back into the living room so they could clean up. After a few minutes of cleaning Sasuke came up behind the blonde who was scrubbing a pot and hugged him, nuzzling Naruto's neck "...I'm sorry dinner didn't really work out" he mumbled making Naruto smile " it's fine, I hope everyone will get along better soon though, and that means you too" the blonde said making Sasuke look up innocently "I don't know what you're talking about" the black-haired teen mumbled "you have to try to get along better with Kyu and Gaara" Naruto said with a sigh. Sasuke hugged the shorter teen tighter and mumbled " I'll try" making Naruto giggle and set the pot he was scrubbing down onto the counter so he could turn around and press his lips against Sasuke's in a gentle kiss.

In the living room Kyu was giving the kitchen door a death glare and avoiding Itachi's gaze who was sitting directly in front of him. Gaara was also glaring at the kitchen door but after a few minutes he got up and excused himself to the bathroom. Itachi looked at the anxious man in front of him "what's wrong?" he asked the fidgeting red-haired man " Your brother is doing something to my cute baby brother" he muttered making Itachi raise an eyebrow "ah I see, they grow up fast don't they?" He asked "yea...I raised him on my own when our parents died" Kyu muttered without thinking making Itachi blink "I did as well" the black-haired man said making Kyu look over at him and smile " I think I miss judged you... Your not a complete asshole" the red-head said playfully making Itachi snort.

By the time the kitchen was cleaned up it was already dark out so Sasuke and Itachi decided it was time to go. They said thank you and Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss "see you tomorrow" the taller teen whispered in the blushing teens ear.

'I guess it wasn't all that bad' Naruto thought with a smile seeing Kyu grin and wave at Itachi who chuckled and returned the wave.

please review! I would love to hear what you think. I am really sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I will try to post chapters more often though :)


End file.
